Late Christmas
by UKELICIOUS
Summary: Gokudera finally found the perfect Christmas gift for his beloved boss! It's never too late to give, right? 5927


_Haha, another one-fic for another very special friend, SPIX! Spix, babe, hun, darling, I hope you like this. My OTP is this, so of course I went all out (or well, as all out as I could). Happy New Year's! XD;; (Hey! My first fic of '09 is a 5927!)_

**Late Christmas**

"Juudaime, please accept this!"

Tsuna took the gift that was thrust so eagerly into his arms. "Th-Thank you, Gokudera-kun." He managed to squeak out. His self-proclaimed right hand man had appeared at his front door at precisely eight in the evening, carrying with him a single parcel and looking incredibly haggard. "Wh-Where have you – ?"

"Tsu-kun, who's at the door?" His mother, Nana, peered around him, smiling at the sight of his silver-haired friend. "Ah, Gokudera-kun! Please, do come in! We were just finishing up dinner."

Gokudera nodded his head in thanks, coming in and kicking off his shoes. Tsuna closed the door behind the bomber, gazing over at him curiously as he waited for Tsuna to move. Upon realizing that, yes, Gokudera was waiting on him, Tsuna blushed and murmured an apology as he moved upstairs to his bedroom. He took no notice of the pair of piercing black eyes that followed their ascent, a quirk of the lips coming to the baby's face.

Tsuna sat down at his bed, looking curiously down at the parcel Gokudera had given him. "What is it?" He asked, lifting it to his ear and shaking it. Something moved inside.

Gokudera smiled, kneeling down in front of him. "Open it, Juudaime!" He urged, eager to see the reaction he would receive for the gift he'd spent days searching for.

The brunette obeyed, ripping open the colorful paper wrapping off the box beneath. He paused for a moment to regard the rectangular object before lifting the lid off. His mouth fell open at the contents it held. Gokudera's smile widened at the utter speechlessness of his beloved boss. That was a good sign, right?

Inside the box lay a necklace, emerald stones winding halfway around it, to end with another dangling at the very front. It was a simple little thing, but it had taken Gokudera several days to find it. He had wanted something that, in his eyes, fit his boss. Everywhere he had looked, nothing had seemed right. There had been many necklaces, that was true, but none yelled "perfect for Boss". Until he found that one.

"Do you like it, Juudaime?" He hid his shaking hands. What if Juudaime ended up not liking it...? Gokudera couldn't bear the thought.

"Gokudera-kun, you... It's..." Tsuna's inability to complete his sentences were enough for Gokudera. He beamed, feeling as though he would just burst from such joy that was plainly visible on the brunette's face.

"It's to make up for not getting you anything for Christmas, Juudaime." He explained, watching as Tsuna took out the necklace to hold it up. For a second, a thought flashed in his head. _'Would Juudaime wear it?'_ His excitement peaked.

"You shouldn't have, Gokudera-kun.. It...must have cost a lot."

Gokudera quickly shook his head. "Anything for Juudaime!" He'd be sure to not mention to anyone how much he'd spend. He was sure it would make the brunette feel as though he owed him something.

Tsuna turned his head towards Gokudera, blushing lightly at the smile he was presented with. "I... I didn't get you something either, Gokudera-kun... S-So..." _'Now, now!'_ His mind screamed. _'Before you lose your nerve!'_ For the first time, Tsuna wished Reborn would shoot him with his Dying Will bullet.

Gokudera watched his boss struggling. What on earth was Juudaime thinking about? Suddenly, Tsuna leaned forward, eyes tightly closed. Gokudera yelled out as the brunette fell atop him, foreheads smacking painfully together.

Tsuna swore he could die. That wasn't how he was supposed to have executed his gift! "Gokudera-kun, I'm sorry!" He pushed himself up and off his friend, feeling the burning in his face. Gokudera sat up after him, rubbing at his forehead and managing a smile.

"I-It's okay, Juudaime." The other replied, trying to soothe his frantic boss. Tsuna shook his head, lowering it as he quickly took a few breaths.

This time, he looked up and leaned in, making sure to _watch_ where he was aiming. Gokudera's eyes widened as the brunette closed in, and he swore he died a little on the inside as Tsuna's lips brushed his.

"M-Merry late Christmas, G-Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said as he pulled away, face a bright red. The dazed bomber murmured a weak response. "Buon Natale, Juudaime..."

This Christmas was definitely number one on his 'Most Memorable Times'.

-.-.-.-.-

_Feedback is, as always, greatly appreciated!_

_This is what the necklace looks like (remove spaces): http: //www. rainingbeads. com/ catalog /images/ _


End file.
